Who is X?
by Melancholy of the Cello
Summary: COMPLETELY REVISED! Xaviera is a world-famous musician. Before she was known around the world as such, she was known in Wammy's House as: "X: L's Older Sister". OC. OC crossover. OCxBB in beginning & hinted throughout. Setting in anime time.
1. Da Capo

**I have completely re-done this story. I did it because as I progressed through the story I was finding it harder to actually "progress". This mainly because Xaviera being in the FBI complicated a lot of things and messed up my timing...and timing, as you all know, is very important in Death Note. There's a lot more but I'll let you read before I go on.**

* * *

The sounds of Mozart's Sonata in C cascaded throughout that stuffy room. Her beautiful voice hummed along quietly to the tune and her head seemed to sway a little as the smooth sound of the piano filled her ears.

"Beautiful," she mumbled to herself at the end of it all. Every time she heard it, since the first time she experienced the sound of that sonata at the age of four, her reaction to it was always: "Beautiful."

She herself was not playing it, though it would not be impossible.

Xaviera Matthews loves music. At three, she picked up her first instrument; a tiny viola that now was about the length of her wrist to her elbow. Whenever she hears the sound of a sweet melody, her mind seems relax and ease itself from the pains of the day.

Her profession wasn't much of a profession, more like a dream job. She made people smile and cry with the beautiful music she made at many venues and concert halls. Her name was known around the world; Xaviera Matthews: Instrumental Prodigy. She simply loved the feeling that playing instruments gave her; and how it felt to give that feeling to others.

Xaviera got up from her sofa in her large beach house in Santa Monica, California. She didn't really care that much for the state. There were too many flakes there. Almost everyone had some sort of extreme tan and unbelievably skinny "beach bodies". It all just seemed too fake. But, nonetheless, she was there, playing with the California Symphony Orchestra and many others in and out of the country. She was really here in this uncomfortable state because of the love of her life lived there.

The thirty year-old instrumentalist peered at the engagement ring on her finger. It was just so surreal. Never in her life did she imagine that she would be married. Not even when she was a little girl did she think she would be wearing a dress, walking down an aisle with the man of her dreams...or maybe her nightmares. She was a simple woman. It wouldn't kill her if she wasn't wearing a dress or drooling over a large cake. In fact, she had even suggested to her fiancé that they not have a wedding. It would be just her, him, a judge and his sister who would act as the witness. But, he wouldn't even consider it. He told her that she, like every other woman on the world, deserved to have a dream wedding with people around her that she loved. She didn't argue with him; it would be a lot more hell to go through because they both were the same in that they were very stubborn people. They both never backed down. Ever. But even acknowledging this, they didn't argue much. Even if they did argue they were always pointless, ridiculous arguments about whatever came to their minds.

"How is she even famous? She's a terrible actress!" Xaviera commented aloud one evening, watching an E! special.

"She's pretty. Beauty trumps skills in human minds, X," her fiancé replied to her as he dipped a spoon into his jar of strawberry jam.

"Well, it's ridiculous! I'm totally glad I wasn't hired just because of my looks." Xaviera complained and she was just about to let it drop until she heard a cough. It certainly wasn't her coughing.

"Getting a cold there, B?" she asked him. Her eyes were locked menacingly on his face.

"What're you talking about?"

"Do you think I was hired by all of these orchestras because of my looks? What? I don't have talent?" her eyebrow raised.

"N-no, no! Not at all, X. It's the exact opposite! Of course you need talent to be in an orchestra! You can't just fake your way through a concert." he replied defensively. Beyond Birthday was the type not to get flustered by girls. He was always his calm, collected self. Everyone woman applied except for Xaviera.

"The. Exact. Opposite?" she repeated, her eyes narrowing with each word, "So you're saying that my looks aren't even a little bit of a contributing factor?"

He hated when people were like this. His fiancé seldom was and that's another reason why he proposed to her. Maybe it was just that time of the month or something.

"Jesus X you-!"-BB sighed and started over-"No. You know I love it when you play an instrument of yours. It's one of the many reasons I fell for you. Another reason is because you are beautiful. That's why more than a quarter of the world loves you too. Those two reasons."

And that usually ended their "arguments". Either one became rational and said something the other couldn't dispute. They were both very intellectual people, seeing the world differently than others. They saw the big and the small picture. Both thought in and out of the box. Intellectual conversation and debates were not lost to them. When they were together, the only thing that entered their minds were each other. And it was good like that. Xaviera liked the feeling of them being the only two people on the Earth, even though they weren't.

Xaviera moved to the piano, checking her watch as she walked. It was 4:38. She couldn't believe she let time fly like that! She usually practiced from three to five and then seven to eight. With almost forty minutes wasted, she needed to hurry and get started. The white-blonde haired woman sat at the piano, her fingers gently curled. She inhaled softly, her eyes closed only to open to a Schumann piece that would be staring back. The England-born female was about to strike the first key when there was a ring of the bell on her door and a two quick knocks on the door. She immediately recognized that pattern and got up to answer. She completely forgot the Schumann piece that beckoned her to play. There was only one person who could make her completely forget about music.

"Hi, Beyond," she said once the door was open and the full view of her fiancé in his usual black t-shirt and blue jeans. She never questioned his choice in attire in a place where it was almost always in three digit weather. It just didn't seem important when he was around.

"Hello," he said, a smile forming on his lips, "may I come in? I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

For a second she wondered why he would say that. She hadn't played yet, he couldn't have heard anything. She didn't come charging at him like a banshee, or scream like a mandrake; like she usually did when someone interrupted her practicing. But then as she moved to the side to let Beyond Birthday in, she realized again just how observant and intelligent her fiancé of four months was. The stool in front of the piano was pushed out instead of being directly under the grand piano even she could tell, and the wooden pull-out casing that usually covered the keys was pushed inside the piano, leaving the keys visible.

"Ah, no," she said once she got over the initial amazement and shut the door, "I was...just about to finish."

"Don't lie X," he said after he took his shoes off and sat in his usual position on the sofa. He was slouched down and his legs were crossed out in front of him. His arms were crossed, rested on his chest, "I know your daily regimen. You practice from three to five and then seven to eight. You couldn't have just been finishing."

Xaviera huffed and added sarcastically, "What fun is a relationship if you can't lie to the person your with? You know me a little too well B. I don't ever remember telling you when and how long a practiced."

Beyond sighed. She'll figure out how he knew eventually.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. I'll go wherever you want to go," the raven haired man said to Xaviera, who was busy in her kitchen grabbing something from the fridge.

The skinny Englishwoman came back with a jar of strawberry jam and spoon. She handed it to her fiancé and sat next to him, a smile wide on her face. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as she reached for the remote and turned on the television. The intelligent man took the jam gratefully and began spooning it into his mouth, like he usually did. Xaviera didn't question that either. She had seen stranger.

"This is a surprise," she said, "Usually you hate the places I pick out."

"Yeah, but with your job I barely get to see you. I'd do anything just to spend a moment with you."

This was a shock to Xaviera's system. Beyond Birthday wasn't the type to show any affection towards anyone. Not even his own fiancé. The blonde-haired woman thought it a miracle that he had proposed to her months before this little surprise. (She was fully convinced that she would have to ask him herself.) Of course, she had always felt that he had felt something towards her. They wouldn't be where they were now if he didn't. But this was just...It almost made her question his motives.

"What's gotten into you? No offense my little Birthday present, but you don't usually act this...romantic," she asked him.

Xaviera looked at him after a few seconds of silence. His eyes were ones that you could not look into and immediately know what he was thinking. They never were. They almost always seemed empty, emotionless.

Beyond Birthday's appearance was one that only a mother could love. Xaviera would admit he did look creepy. It wasn't that he was ugly, not at all. He just seemed like something out of a horror movie. Like the stalking serial killer you'd see in crime shows like Criminal Minds. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks. The twenty-seven year old's eyes had large dark circles under them. He was obviously an insomniac. And that was all that really stood out.

"Fine," the blonde agreed finally, forgetting her questions about his behavior, "I want...to play chess with you."

Beyond raised his eyebrow, "Chess? I was thinking you were going to suggest a movie or something..."

"You beat me last time," she smiled, "I don't like to lose. I think I've started to figure you out. Besides, what better way to spend time with someone than trying to get into their head?"

"Hunh. Fine," he agreed and she lifted he head off of his shoulder.

And they played for a while. Both tried to anticipate the others moves, both learning something about each other's strategies along the way. In the end, Beyond Birthday won. Xaviera Matthews was certain that there were just some things she could not beat him at. Chess was one of them. She smiled after he breathed the word, "Checkmate."

The instrumental prodigy was reminded of her brother. He was the brilliant one of the two siblings. Every chance they had to play together, he would beat his elder sister at a good game of chess. A complete genius. He, like all geniuses, had his quirks. He, like her fiancé B.B, loved sweets; although, he was not limited to just jam. He ate everything that had any sort of sugar content. Cakes, cookies, and candies were all on his personal food pyramid. His posture was not the best and how he sat...oh, how he sat. Apparently, it contributed to his thought processes. Her brother had so many quirks.

Xaviera frowned. She did miss him. They didn't keep in contact that much. They both had their own professions. One was the world-famous Xaviera Matthews, one of the greatest instrumentalists to ever live. The other was now known as The World's Greatest Detective, Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, and L.

If anyone ever bothered to dig that deep into Xaviera's past, they would find that her last named had been changed when she was seventeen. Her old name, Xaviera Lawliet, had been changed to Xaviera Matthews at the beginning of her musical career.

The story of Xaviera Lawliet is just getting started...

It truly begins...

_1 month later..._

* * *

**Okay, if you are new to this story and have no idea what I was talking about. Just forget it. It's history. This is the new story and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**I'm probably going to be tweeking with already made chapters and then just putting them back up. Less of a work load and some of the chapters can just be as easy as that. Like the next one.**

**Okay, concerning Beyond Birthday not being exactly he was in the book: There's a theory that B.B. was just acting like L, and that's not necessarily how he acts. I agree with that theory so I'm not going to make him an exact clone of L. So he's going to act relatively "normal". Just cause. Alright?**

**Either next chapter or the chapter after that (I can't remember) I will introduce a character made by EveryOtaku. I hinted at her very briefly in this chapter as being Beyond's sister. Whether EveryOtaku decides to post her side of this story is up to her. I'd like to thank her right here for letting me use her OC for my story and collaborating with me on this Death Note OC crossover.**

**Thank you for reading and please review this new version of this story!**

**~M.o.t.C**


	2. Concerto

Xaviera's Home: Los Angeles, California

Xaviera had another concert to go to. This one was third concert in a month in which she would be featured as a soloist in at least one piece, but, something about this time around was making her more nervous than she had ever been this month. Xaviera's old violin and viola mentor was coming to visit her in America after travelling from his home, Italy. He, Mr. Verdone, had promised her he would watch her perform.

She hadn't seen him such a long time. Although, she could very much remember his heavy Italian accent and his wife's heavy French accent and how curly his red hair was when he was younger. Xaviera remembered always nicknaming him "Vivaldi's doppelganger" because even though he came into a room with a smile on his face every day, he also could get very angry when he wanted to but also because of his uncanny likeness to the great baroque composer, Antonio Vivaldi.

In fact, one day in Rochester, England, fifteen years ago, they were walking out from a concert together, violas in hand. They were discussing, or rather, debating whether Lalo or Vivaldi was a better composer as they were crossing the street. Though they had the right away, a large van came accelerating down the road. Xaviera's mentor had pushed her out of the way and was hit instead. The man driving the van stopped and came out immediately, saying he was in a rush because his wife was having a baby. Xaviera rushed to his side too, helping him up. The viola was severely damaged, the base of the instrument had imploded, bridge and all. The man had repeatedly asked if he was OK, but for a long time, Xaviera's mentor had said not one word.

Then he finally spoke, "You...do you know what kind viola this is? This is a Stradivarius! One of the most expensive violin, cello and viola makers today! This viola is my prized possession and you've ruined it!"

After a few 'I apologize' and then so many sirs!'s and a few curse words from her mentor (some English some Italian) that Xaviera was not yet aloud to say herself, Xaviera realized something, "Uh, Mr. Verdone, sir? That was my viola." she held up the case in her hand, "This one's yours."

The driver of the van sighed a long sigh of relief. Xaviera's mentor straightened himself out, patting down his suit to free it of wrinkles and straightening his tie, "Excuse my blind anger...thank you for stopping to help me." He bowed nervously and turned to Xaviera who was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha! My viola's ruined...nuh...ha-ha!" Like her mentor, she took music very seriously.

"Ha-ha," Xaviera laughed, "I will never forget that day."

Xaviera had just finished putting on her "little black dress" as some called it and went on to doing her hair. She looked curiously at the mirror. Her hair was so close to losing its "blonde-like" color. She wondered if her mentor would even recognize her. After all her hair naturally was dark brown, close to black, like her brother's. She frowned, "Maybe I've changed too much in these ten years." She tied her hair in a bun and took out her lip ring and set it on her drawer. Then, she proceeded to take out her cross earrings and replaced them with diamond ones. No way was she going to play in a concert looking like the modern goddess of death. Finally, she put on her engagement ring and stared at it for a few moments.

_Perfect._

Xaviera was now ready to go. She breathed in and out slowly to relax herself.

_I will make you proud my mentor!_

Finally here. Inside the concert hall, Xaviera breathed it all in. She took in the elaborate beauty of the hall. The stage was large and had already been filled with chairs, which had not been filled in by performers and the only instruments were the few celli at the front and the piano. Naturally. Her face lit up as she noticed all of the faces in the audience and at the balconies. Xaviera marveled at all of the people readily willing to see and hear such fine art such as this. Magnificent.

Xaviera's stand partner and one who was concertmaster for most of this concert, Dylan Zhu had found her and immediately called her over to him. She ran to his side and went to the back room in the concert hall with the others to prepare their instruments.

After fifteen minutes, the youth orchestra came out onto the stage, readying themselves to perform. The conductor then came out and applause began. Xaviera was engulfed in the song even at the start of the first beat. The youth group was playing the entire _Vivaldi's: Four Seasons_. Very appropriate for today, no? After it was over, butterflies began to form in Xaviera's stomach. She watched the other performers go first then, since she was to perform a solo, she went last but before the conductor. As she walked out onto the stage and into the gazes of her audience, her eyes immediately searched for a sign of her mentor, but did not see him. A wave of disappointment flashed across her heart and it felt as if ten more pounds were weighing down her chest. The applause from the audience was drowned out by the disappointment.

She had remembered just then that not only was her old instructor supposed to be at the concert, but so was her fiancé, Beyond.

_That's curious_, she thought, _he's usually here by now._

But then those thoughts of him were immediately expelled when she saw none other than…

_Mr. Verdone!_

He was up on the crowded balcony smiling down on her, waving his hand nervously at the sight of her gaze. It was incredible! He didn't look any older than 40! Even then, he didn't look forty! He was fifty and yet he looked like he was her age. It almost angered Xaviera.

_He's twenty years older than me and yet he looks my age! So sad!_

His hair was still red, but marked with some strands of grey and still curly, but not as curly as she remembered it. He still looked as skinny as a stick!

She turned back to the other members of the orchestra and shook the concertmaster and conductor's hands. She bowed to the audience and more applause began and crescendo'd in time.

After the applause settled, the piece began. It was the Violin Concerto No. 1 in A Minor op. 77 composed by Dmitri Shostakovich and Xaviera was to perform the solo. When it was her time to perform the solo, she closed her eyes, took a large breath, and played her best. The solo itself was at least ten minutes and Xaviera could feel herself getting tired...what she feared. Fortunately, she finished before her tiredness turned into pain. It was almost perfect. Her dynamics were off in the fifth bar. After the entire piece was over, the entire orchestra stood and the conductor bowed. Xaviera curtsied and left the stage with the conductor. The concert ended.

Xaviera had come back to the concert hall with her violin case in hand. She was talking with female bassist Wendy McDonald when a hand touched her shoulder, "Pardon my intrusion, but is this blonde haired beauty my old student?"

Xaviera turned to face her old instructor, "Mr. Verdone! My, is that really you? You haven't aged a bit!"

Wendy had said 'goodbye' and 'great job' and Xaviera replied, "See ya, Wen!" She turned her attention back to her long lost friend.

"Xaviera! You know better than to call me, 'Mr. Verdone' now. That's my father's name. Call me, Richard!" his Italian accent was still as thick as it was twenty years ago.

Xaviera laughed, "OK, Richard." It felt strange on her tongue, "what's your secret?" He raised eyebrow.

"How do you look so young?" Xaviera elaborated.

He laughed, "I'm not so sure. I think it's because since I've moved back to Italy I've been biking a lot. I get a lot of exercise that way. My dear, let's not beat around the bush. Your solo was quite terrible. Your legato turned more allegro at the end and your dynamics were sketchy."

"Unbelievable! I haven't seen you in twelve years and now the first thing you do is criticize my performance! Same old Mr. Verdone!" she frowned to show her disappointment.

"Well, I was your mentor Xaviera..." he changed the subject, "So; word on the other side of the pond is you've kept yourself quite the busy girl fighting criminals. What a noble effort Xaviera. I'm proud."

All she could do was smile...or cry, "Thank you, sir." As they walked out of the concert hall they chatted even more about what each other's lives have been like.

His next question caught Xaviera off guard, "So how's your brother?" He did know about L. He had been instructing her for fifteen years, when she and L had been living in England together. Though he had only seen L twice, he had asked about his health many times on their sessions together.

Since she hadn't seen L in five years all she could say was, "He's fine thanks for asking."

A clarinet player, Craig Huo walked speedily over to Xaviera and her mentor as they were saying their goodbyes, "Hey, Xaviera there's some guy wanting to speak to you. He sounded pretty anxious."

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"Well, Xaviera, that's my cue to go! I hope we can meet again someday!" Richard said. He hugged Xaviera goodbye and left out.

She followed Craig to the mystery person. He was standing at the feet of the stairwell...

...it was L. Or was it B? No way would L come to a concert in which she was performing. He hadn't been to one of her concerts in six years...in which time she had had one-hundred-three. It _had _ to have been B. But there's no way he would show his face after missing all of it. She could usually tell the difference between her fiancé and her brother very easily, but this she found difficult. So yes, it _was_ L. This was incredible! Unbelievable!

"Thanks Craig, see you next concert."

"Yeah sure," he replied and that was that.

She walked up to L glancing to her left and then to her right. Once she was within a foot of him she asked hesitantly, "L?"

"X, it's nice to see you again," L replied.

"What're you doing here? !"

"I have something to tell you."

"You came all the way to Los Angeles to _tell _me something?"

"Actually, I also wanted to see if you would accompany me downtown tomorrow."

Xaviera raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"BB is in the hospital and under custody as the serial killer behind the Los Angeles Wara Ningyo killings."

"No...you're wrong! You're not always right!" Xaviera let her violin case slip from her fingers and let crash on the ground, causing people to stare.

"X...Xaviera, he was at the next scene. He set himself on fire."

"No...We were...we were supposed to..." she lifted her hand to look at the ring. Tears dropped from her eyes and onto the diamond. She knew he was right. He was always right. She just couldn't accept that the man she loved was a killer.

"I'm sorry Xaviera..." L said sympathetically. For the first time in a long time, she was happy he was here.

She looked him the eyes. She _saw_ the sincerity, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at seven. There's someone I must get from the airport."

Xaviera nodded and began to pick up her violin. Then, the professional musician in her begged to ask the question, "You didn't come to a concert like this in _that_ did you?" He was wearing his usual long-sleeve white shirt and blue jeans, tennis shoes, and no socks.

"I didn't even step into the concert hall."

Xaviera felt the impulse to slap him, but instead walked out without him and without a single goodbye.

* * *

**Poorly written, I know. I apologize, this is old from the former version of this story with only a few changes. Next chapter will be much better I promise!**

**~M.o.t.C  
**


End file.
